The Gothic Angel
by WolfSpirt
Summary: An outsider's look on the war. How she died, the person who caused it. She was the gothic angel, she came to remind Kira of why he fights. She was the gothic angel, she came...and left... [complete! YAY]
1. Prologe

"You make me sick" she hissed."YOU ALL SICKEN ME!" her voice echoed through both Natural and Zaft ships. "THIS HAS COME TO MORE THAN A WAR! IT'S A RACE TO EXTERMINATION!"

The aurora the girl gave off was ghastly. She was a sprit. She was dressed in gothic attire. Not many people knew this girl, or had known.

She was a high school student at Helipolis (sp?). Not many talked to her. She just stood on the side lines. Alone.

She was teased, made fun of, and shunned by most of the female population at Helipolis High. Especially by Flay Alister. Her and her friends constantly made her life a living hell. She hated her and her friends with passion. _Flaming passion._

No one took notice when she came screaming for the rescue ships to let her on. She never had been noticed. The ships had left her to die. The last thing she saw, was Flay, taking her spot on the ship.

_Flashback_

"Let me on! SAVE ME!" She coughed violently. But, the crew men didn't hear her call of distress. They let on a different person. Flay.

"Help..." The engines started. They would leave her to die among the ruined city.

"I...hate you...FLAY!"

_End flashback_

"STOP THE FIGHTING! Was this your plans? To eliminate each other? Till no one is left?" She glared at the Arc Angel.

"Was this your plan Kira?"

"W-What? Who are you?"

"You don't remember me? I was constantly being made fun of by your girlfriend, _Flay_." She spat out Flay like it was poison.

"Flay would never hurt anyone!"

"I'm Shi Wolf. AND I DIED BECAUSE OF HER!"

"I'm the one that stood on the side lines, who never got picked, who was hated by the entire female population at that hell of a school! I died in Helipolis because of her."

"What?"

"I hate Flay. I hope she dies a painful death."

"How can you say things about people like that?"

"It's easy." She looked at the Zaft force.

"People will die. Stop this war." Her light started to fade. "Don't let anymore people die like me. Save the human race." And with that, the gothic angel disappeared.

Leaving a horror struck Flay...


	2. How it happened

a/n: This was supposed to go up with chapter 1 but I forgot...

* * *

How it happened...

It was a Friday at Helipolis High. Everything was peaceful in Orb spite of the war between the Naturals and Zaft. People were laughing. All except Shi Wolf, the outcast. Shi was a goth. Many thought she was strange, having her name mean death but she didn't give a rat's ass about what people thought.

She sat under a blossom tree reading "The Outsiders" (I LOVE that book!). Sure, it was old. Made in the 1990s'. But It was so true in feeling. The first time she read it she cried for she first time.

"HAHAHA!" An annoying voice echoed.

'_Great it's -' _

"Hello Shi."

"Flay."

"What ya reading" Flay asked between smacks on her bubble gum.

"None of your concern. Leave me alone."

Almost every girl knew Flay, Kat, and Ren made Shi's life miserable, but didn't seem to care.

"Can it bitch." Kat smacked Shi across the face.

Shi bit her hand and smirked at the face Kat made.

"Why you!" Ren kicked her in the stomach leaving her winded.

"Kira's waiting guys. Lets go."

"Ok Flay." They chorused. Such minions...

Shi lay on the ground gasping for air. Girls saw her, but none cared. High school can be so cruel.


	3. My Ponyboy

an: IT HAS BECOME MY MISSION TO WRITE A CHAPTER EACHDAY! WOO HOO! LOVE AND PEACE! GO WOLFWOOD!

Shout outs:

bee bee: I hate it to when ppl just stair at you and don't help. It really sux.

ChErRyBlOsSoMs-FlOwErOfDeAtH: Thanx 4 the review!

* * *

The sixth period bell rung and people started heading into the building. Shi still laid under the blossom tree clenching her stomach. She slowly began to regain oxygen in her lungs.

Shi felt somone's eyes on her. She slowly looked up to discover Mary Ellia Min looking at her. Had Mary Ellia observed the whole seen? Why didn't she say something?

_'Just another name to add to the list of people I want to burn in hell.' _

So far her list consisted of only a couple people.

1. Flay Alister

2. Kat Reminol

3. Ren Sands

4. Mr. Youtaro

5. Her dad

6. And the newest member of the burn in hell club is; Mery Ellai Min

Shi put on her "death glare" and tried to burn holes in Mery Ellai. She quickly scurried away.

"So were was I?"

****

"Nothing golden can stay."

Shi quickly wiped a small tear from her cheek. She wouldn't show weakness. But that line always made her misty-eyed. Shi secretly wished she could become a charter in "The Outsiders". She would be Cherry Valence and Kira Yamito would be her beloved Ponyboy.

Yep, secret's out. She was head over heels, crazy ga ga, shot in the butt with cupid's arrow in love with Kira Yamito. She didn't know how, or why, but she was. Only problem was, he didn't know Shi existed. Yet another cruel twist of high school.

Shi gathered her books and headed inside the building, heading for Mr. Youtaro's class.

She headed down the south hallways. Not a lot of people went down this hall. This is were the drug addicts went. The only reason Shi did, was to see her only friend in the whole school, hell, the whole provenance of Orb, Aoshi Simm. He was once addicted to speed, until Shi helped him stay sober. He still hangs out with the drug addicts, but is no longer hooked. He was the only person to treat her like a human.

"SUP SHI!"

"Lo Aoshi. Still sober?"

"Of course Sugar!" Aoshi had a thing for rebel chicks. He squeezed the left side of her ass.

"AOSHI!"She smacked him. _'Him and his womanizing...'_

"I have to go, k?"

"See ya babe!"

"It's Shi." She called from behind her shoulder. She turned the corner when someone grabbed waist and pulled her in a closet. Shi let out a shriek of surprise.

"Why hello Beautiful." A deep voice said. The shadow covered her mouth with a bandana.

"Mumffm!"

"Such a pretty body." He said while stroking her curves. He eyed her up and down. "So innocent." He purred in Shi's ear. The hot breath circling her nape. The shadow ripped off her tee shirt and fumbled with the clasp on her bra.

'He's going to rape me!'


	4. A Dropped Wallet

The figure unzipped his paints and held shi in place.

"Moooowww!"

* * *

Aoshi ran around the corner. Shi had dropped her wallet.

'_She can be so stupid sometimes! Someone could-'_

"Mooowww" Was herd in the distance.

"What the fuck?" Aoshi ran to the source of the sound. It was coming from a near by closet.

"Shi? Where are you!" Aoshi was starting to sweat.

"Ahhhh!"

"Damn where is she!" Aoshi came to the closest closet and yanked it open. There, was Kevin Shekon and a tied up Shi. Her shirt was tossed to the other side of the room and her bra was unclasped.

"What the fuck are ya doing!" Aoshi usually didn't let his temper flair but Shi was like a sister. He kicked Kevin in the groin and pulled Shi out. She was bleeding from a cut in her arm.

Shi sobbed lightly into Aoshi's shirt. No one could ever make her cry like this.

"Did he rape you, Shi?"

"No." She sniffled. She put on her bra and buttoned her shirt. "I have to go Aoshi." She said while wiping a tear.

"You can't let him get away with this Shi!"

"It doesn't matter Aoshi. No one will believe me. We'll just kick the tar out of him every time we see him." With that she sped down the hallway. It was true, no one would believe her...

'_Shi doesn't deserve this. I got to tell someone. It's for her safety.'_

Aoshi started heading toward the principal's office.

* * *

Shout outs:

**Kite Impulse**: Thanx for the review! It's still rate at teen because of almost rape. I know Flay is the slut in most stories, but wait till the end of this one. Maybe she can change.

**bee bee**: Thanx for the review! And the sad part is, some high schools have bitches like that.


	5. I Have This Friend

'_I'll get Kevin for this!' _Shi mumbled curses under her breath.

"Asshole...bastered...jackass..."

She walked into Her sixth period class. As soon as she walked in everyone's attention was on her. God, how she hated being in the spotlight. It made her so god damn nervious!

"Nice of you to join us Miss Wolf."

"Why thank you Mrs. Ingo." Her every word coated with bitter sarcasm. Shi took her seat at the back of the class and took out her note book. Shi began to draw Kevin. She started out with her face, then body, then clothes, then devil horns, mustache, tail, fire, goatee...

* * *

"Mr. Ako, you see, I have this problem." 

"What is it Mr. Simm?"

"I have this friend, they keep getting picked on by people higher in the food chain than them and they recently... almost got raped. They wont tell anyone because they say no one will believe them."

"I see, who is this friend?"

Aoshi hesitated for a moment. _'It's for my best friend's safety.' _"Shi Wolf."

"I'll look out for her."

"Thank you sir." Aoshi bowed and left.

* * *

Shout outs: 

**The Mad Dragon**: I don't take shit from bitches either. But I wish more people like you would be at my school because some people are scared out of their wits by them. And Aoshi tries to make it better for Shi, but, oh you'll just have to see.

**Kite impulse**: Yep, but it's in the end so keep reading!


	6. Dying Day

A/n: Sorry for not updating. I was really depressed. I wrote "Chapter Black" when I was. Ya'll might like it I your stomach can take blood and guts. I was really, really pissed at someone! Anyway, here is the awaited chapter:

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the end of the period. Shi was seriously stressed, so she decided to skip. Besides, no one would care if she wasn't there. Shi pushed the school door open and headed toward "her" blossom tree.

'_I wish... that...Aoshi would stop worrying about me. He is like a bro, but I will just add more baggage to his life.' _A deep sigh erupted from Shi as she cracked open a new book, "Julie's Wolf Pack".

She was just getting into the plot when she heard a rumbling. Normally, Shi would have made the person who disturbed her reading eat dirt, but this one gave her a strange vibe.

She saw three people run into a garage. "Odd." She mumbled. Kira, Mery Ellia, Tolle, and two other people Shi didn't know followed them.

All of a sudden a large machine that looked like a person, kinda, blasted through the roof. Shi realized it was a gundam, that only meant one thing- they were under attack!

Thought raced through Shi's mind as a man on the city-wide PA system called an evacuation.

'I thought Orb was neutral... why the attack?'

'What does Kira have to do with this?'

'Where's Aoshi?'

"AOSHI!" Shi ran into the school halls screaming his name. "Where are you Aoshi!" _'I'm scared.'_ She added silently.

Shi saw a tall figure emerge from a bathroom wheezing. "Aoshi?"

"Shi? That you?"

"Yes. We got to get outta here!"

"There's evacuation ships in the left and right side of the city. I have to find my family Shi."

"I understand Ao." She gave him a bear hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Lets meet again."

"You bet." He smiled. "Take care Shi." Were his last words as he ran off to the right.

Shi wiped the tears from her eyes because they wee burning her eyes. She began to wheeze and cough violently but kept going to the left. She needed to make it. She need to see Aoshi again.

Shi spotted the rescue ship and waved her hands. She coughed violently.

"Help! Save me!"

But it was far too noisy for the worker to hear her so he took the last passenger.

The engines started. And the last things Shi Wolf saw, was Flay taking her spot on the ship. They had left her to die among the ruined city.

"I...hate you...FLAY!"

On May 12, 2234, Shi Wolf had died from a nuclear explosion.

* * *

a/n: I made up the year just to let ya know.

Shot outs:

**Attharun**: I'm flattered that you like my story.

**Kite Impulse**: Well, as ya see, she didn't find out.

**bee bee**: Thanx. And I made it longer for ya.

**Amber**: Don't like, don't read.


	7. It's Our World

**Recap** (just incase ya forgot bout the 1st chapter): "What?"

"I hate Flay. I hope she dies a painful death."

"How can you say things about people like that?"

"It's easy." She looked at the Zaft force.

"People will die. Stop this war." Her light started to fade. "Don't let anymore people die like me. Save the human race." And with that, the gothic angel disappeared.

Leaving a horror struck Flay...

* * *

"That...was..Shi..." Flay started to shake. _'Shi...' _Flay ran to her room at held her pillow close. Shi had come back to haunt her. Flay knew it. She had been such an asshole to her that now, when she is dead, will haunt her for life.

Why had she been such a bitch to her? Was she jealous? Flay started to sob. Shi had a real friend. She had two minions. Shi had good grades. She was flunking. Shi was independent. She was still a daddy's girl.

'_Shi didn't deserve what I put her through.' _

Tears flowed freely from her reddened eyes. A knock was heard from the door. Flay groggily got up and opened it only to see, Shi. Flay stumbled back.

"W-what do you want?"

"Flay, stop hating."

"What?"

"Stop hating. Stop hating everyone. The coordinators, Siy (sp?), me. You can stop this war Flay."

Flay looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry. For everything. You souldn't be dead."

Shi was shocked. Flay was being nice or sensible... _'Maybe, she isn't the person I thought her to be. Everyone deserves a second chance.' _"It...was my time Flay."

"No it wasn't!" Flay balled her fists.

Shi held flay's chin up and smiled. He lips felt funny. She had never smiled a lot. "Save this world." Shi started to fade. Her body becoming transparent. "It's our world."

_And so, the gothic angel came...and left._

* * *

A/n: Thanx for sticking with me though all of this ppl! I hope you enjoyed it! Now I got to work on my 2 other stories. Check em out, k?

Shout outs:

**Kite Impulse**: Well, I don't know if Aoshi dies. But lets just say he lives and marries a technician for gundams and has lot of kids and his first born is named Kite.

**Rosegirl18**: I can barely spell things in English let alone names in Japanese.

**Attharun**: Glad your glad that I'm flattered.


End file.
